1300c (WOD)
The 14th century CE in the World of Darkness. *1300s *1310s *1320s *1330s *1340s *1350s *1360s *1370s *1380s *1390s *1400 Events * By the end of the century, the Lhiannan bloodline dies out, destroyed by loss of wilderness territory and the church's extermination of pagan practices. * By 1300, the elder Cainites of Europe realize the Society of Leopold and Inquisition are serious threats. Hundreds of Cainites are killed by mortals throughout the century. * Around 1300, enemy Heart Eaters are brought down by fellow Uktena. * The early 1300s are described as being part of the reign of Jack Debiltongue, a great Bone Gnawer of England, who rules over the Garou of London. He manages to save many wolves from death, slays ruffians who abuse the poor, and defeats the Black Spiral Dancer Drededoom and his followers. * The Silver Fang house known as House Wyrmfoe may have arisen during the middle part of this century. Alternatively, they may have been officially recognized in the 1200s for their efforts to save many Garou Kinfolk (of a variety of tribes, not only those of the Silver Fangs) from the Inquisition. See Burning Times for more information. * The Black Furies' Sisterhood is formed to keep wise women and kinfolk safe from the Inquisition. * The Black Plague spreads across Eurasia, allegedly created by the Ratkin Plague Lords. * Around the beginning of the century, Cleo Verthank is born to a gypsy couple. * The Order of Reason infuses the world with criticism and doubt as each advance in science undermines pseudo-science, and thus, the Church. Their uprising is unseen by most Singers, except those who have studied the prophecies of Lucien, such as Valoran. * Career of the Knights Templar. Began when twelve knights decided they would make the roads to the Holy Lands safe. * Early this century, the Prieuré de Solomon breaks from the Knights Templar. * The Sacred Congregation begins leaning away from Latin and toward vernacular languages, requiring non-Latin editions of The Theophanies. * A Byzantine Greek manuscript surfaces, which is translated from an earlier 5th century Persian scroll, the Zolondrodere. Roughly translated, the manuscript is the "Covenant of the Silver Portal". * Members of the Order of Reason use Lesser Viasilicos to communicate with each other. * massacres the Hindus of Delhi. * The authority of Japan's Ashakaga Shogunate begins to dwindle. * The fall of the Cambodian Khmer Empire and the Mongol invasions prove that the balance between order and chaos is not being kept. * The Palatine Knights break up when just over half their number join the Cabal of Pure Thought. * The Rroma begin entering Europe in large numbers. * The iconography of the bloody spear is adopted by the Red Spear Society. * By this time, the Shona are masters of a vast empire covering thousands of square miles. The centre of this empire is the city of Great Zimbabwe. * House Merinita is subsumed into House Ex Miscellanea. Late 14th Century * Nightshade may be born at this time. Notes In the Ratkin sourcebook, this allegedly happened in the 1100s, but the earliest historical accounts of the Black Death date to the early 1330s in China. Presumably this was an error on the author's part. References Category:World of Darkness timeline